Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode lamp and a system for the same and a burning address method for the same, and especially relates to a light emitting diode lamp receiving a contactless burning signal and a system for the same and a burning address method for the same.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, there are two types of the related art light emitting diode lamps: the serial-type light emitting diode lamp and the parallel-type light emitting diode lamp. Both the serial-type light emitting diode lamp and the parallel-type light emitting diode lamp need to use a plurality of power transmission lines and signal transmission lines, which waste wires. Afterwards, the related art technology which transmits the lighting signal through the power transmission lines is provided to save the signal transmission lines, wherein the lighting signal comprises the lighting data and the address data.
The local address data has to be burned into the light emitting diode driving apparatus when the light emitting diode driving apparatus is manufactured. The light emitting diode driving apparatus checks whether the address data of the lighting signal is the same with the local address data or not when the light emitting diode driving apparatus receives the lighting signal mentioned above. The light emitting diode driving apparatus drives the light emitting diode to light according to the lighting data of the lighting signal if the address data of the lighting signal is the same with the local address data of the light emitting diode driving apparatus.
However, the disadvantage of the method mentioned above is that once the light emitting diode driving apparatus has been manufactured, the local address data cannot be changed. Therefore, it is very inconvenient for the warehouse management. Moreover, it is also very inconvenient for assembling a lot of the light emitting diode driving apparatuses because the operator has to check the local address data of every light emitting diode driving apparatus carefully to avoid assembling the incorrect light emitting diode driving apparatus.